A Marine Shinobi's plight
by TiberSeptim
Summary: World War Two is just settling down, but an American soldier and a royal family member of Japan's fate is sealed when she's stranded on an island where the American's are invading. Can the peaceful young man help her get home? Will they learn acceptance for their situations? Why am I asking you these questions? Naruto X FemSasuke- Satsuki historical and stuff


**Probably a cliché idea, but oh well.**

 **"Yesterday, December 7, 1941 — a date which will live in infamy — the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan." ~Franklin Delano Roosevelt, 32nd president**

* * *

Satsuki was having a horrible day, first her father, who happened to be a top Admiral in the Imperial navy was inspecting an island before an expected American invasion was to come. What was worse was he brought his family, her included along

Not only did he have the audacity to hit her in the morning for questioning his orders, causing a sad bruise on her cheek but now she was left on the island. Her family quickly escaped, her mother and older brother upset, but the Americans had just arrived and had begun to battle the Japanese warships nearby with their own destroyers and submarines in the distance. Loud explosions were expected but this was the closest to a battle, land and naval she had ever been near.

"Don't worry Satsuki-sama, we will protect you from the American pigs, we will transport you off with our last boat." A soldier told the crying teenager as she shook her head, "I will stay with the people and fall with them."

"Y-Your only seventeen Satsuki, y-you don't want to be raped by the western dogs do you?" The man asked in worry as she glared at him, the man sighed and handed her a small katana and his pistol, "Take these, either kill yourself or kill the Americans."

Satsuki accepted them and walked away with a huff, the young woman was about 5'4 with midnight raven hair and pure black eyes and her pale milk-white skin reflected in the afternoon sun, she wore a standard black kimono with an imperial golden seal on her top showing her power and her royal blood.

'God help us...' the soldier thought in huge amounts of fear. An officer behind him could sense his fear and emotions in waves, "Buck up Private, we're about to land in hell maggots!"

The fifty soldiers on the landing craft all responded with shouts, "Yes sir!" "For Freedom!" "Remember Pearl Harbor!"

It was the first of April, nineteen forty five. Many of these young brave men believed they were fighting for their homes, their country, and their way of life.

The Japanese-American soldier who had been fighting his fear looked up at the incoming island with determination, 'I've worked my hardest and now I'm a marine; best of the best!' He thought with pride as he pulled his gun and cocked it at the ready and lowered his head more to dodge incoming machine gun fire that ricocheted off the metal boats and water.

A regular American G.I. soldier of about fifty looked at the boy and sighed as he lit himself a cigarette before they fought, "Ya okay Naruto?" He asked the young man in a heavy Brooklyn accent , the blonde Japanese soldier nodded in response.

"Just jumpy, thanks Gus..." he ground out as the landing craft rocked against the waves. The older soldier chuckled, "Well stay by papa Gus and ya may be saved. I've fought through the trenches of France against the Krauts, these Japs won't get nothin' on us."

The old man chuckled again as he pat the nervous kids shoulder, "Stay low, and play dead if the time comes; our goal is to eliminate as many of them as possible for the regular troops to roll their tail feathers in."

Naruto nodded, "Suicide troops, I got it." He shared a small laughed with the elder man as they neared the island.

Gus reminded him of a white and New Yorker version of his father. He remembered his father, he touched the locket around his neck and opened it. He saw a picture of him as a baby, his mother and his father and they looked so happy.

'All of it changed when he was accused of being a spy for the Imperial Japanese.. I had no other choice but to join the marines, that helped Kaa-Chan. The Americans trust her enough to keep her and my sister in California, and I'm a damn marine for them, but I won't rest until they let my father go...'

He was blown out of his thoughts as a corpsman blew a whistle, "Island coming up, prepare!" Men scattered around the transport boat as the whole company cocked their handguns, their submachine guns, their bolt action rifles and had any explosive they had at the ready as soon as they landed.

The whole ocean was scattered with yells and whistles as Naruto stared at the island not a mile from them. The island was pure nature green, but the beach was a brown rusty color with barbed wire and anti-transport spikes set up, the Japanese seemed prepared for the small marine landing force.

American bombers soared overhead, attempting to destroy the mounted and air defenses to give their boys a fighting chance. Several bombs from their aircraft dropping near the American boats to close for comfort.

"My dreams are tested here..." Naruto told himself as he kissed his locket for luck and cocked his rifle again. He was good with a gun, damn good. Most of the men in his platoon boasted about good old Thompson's and field guns, explosives and machineguns, but he was going to put the M1 Garand, a thirty caliber semi-automatic rifle to pride.

The final bells ended as machine gun fire and bombshells started bursting. The front cover opened as Naruto's eyes widened. His comrades infront of himself started getting picked off like flowers before they had a chance to move.

"Get down ya fuckin' moron!" Gus yelled as he pushed Naruto to the shore ground as the old man jumped next to him.

They were only being protected by an anti landing craft flak. The thin metal jack wasn't going to protect the two for long as more men arrived on shore and blood began to pour. "Ah fuck!" A soldier yelled as he was shot in the leg, falling down causing the men behind him trouble to get out of their landing craft. One transport boat never made it to shore as a Japanese tank had shot off a round, hitting directly into the middle of the boat, causing the whole thing to explode. Carnage and guts flew everywhere into the water as many transports kept coming upon the Island.

"Charge boys!" A commander shouted as they continued to charge up the beaches and hills, men falling in pain from stray bullets and land mines setting off.

"For democracy!" A young man shouted as he pushed the Star spangled bannered flag up the hill as many more men landed on shore and charged.

The invading Americans were met with much resistance as all around the blonde man, there were injured and dead men all on the ground.

"I-I want my momma!" A man shouted as a field medic attempted to put pressure on his chest wound, as more men uncaringly charged into combat.

Naruto agreed with most of the battle cries but he grimaced when an officer shouted, "Kill all of these yellow bastards!"

The World War One veteran who had become another role model to the blonde sighed as he kept pushing him forward, the two ran infront of bunker door.

"I'm sorry Naruto that there's so much tension, but this is war, just remember that your fighting for the side with justice to deliver. These fucks killed three thousand of our boys, their gonna pay." The man tried to give that speech to rile the boy up, but it only made Naruto upset, 'My ancestral people are monsters.' He thought with a groan as Gus broke in the bunker door and started to clip men in the back with his Carbine.

They entered the building, "What do we do now Gus?" Naruto asked as the older man was about to reply but a katana went through his back and went out of his chest. "Ah motherfuck!" The elder shouted as he fell on the ground.

Naruto felt rage as he jumped and stabbed the Japanese soldier in the neck with his bayonet and pulled the trigger. He was in shock, "I-I killed him mercilessly..."

He stepped back and tripped on his stabbed friend, "M-My father and mother are Shinto, against violence..."

The American man grunted and pulled the boy to him, "Fuckin fuckup child!" He shouted as he slapped the blonde, causing Naruto to back away in surprise.

The greying man sighed, "I was just tryin tah keep you alive long enough runt, I've lived my life, my son is havin a baby with his wife. I was gonna be a Grand dad," he looked at Naruto, "Stay alive and live ya dreams kid..." the life slowly left his eyes as he let out his last breaths and fell asleep forever, like many other men had done in this battle.

Naruto started to tear up, "Y-You were my only friend here, I may be the only J-Japanese soldier not segregated because you s-stood up for me..."

He lifted the old man and laid him gently outside the bunker. He said a few words to his own God and ran. Bombs and shells were still falling as bullets were still zipping and clashing into metal.

They had wasted enough time he figured out as he ran by the beach and saw American tanks and regular Infantry had finally arrived. 'We've wasted a lot of time,' he thought as he kept running by the battle.

He looked at the allied soldiers fighting towards an airfield their main objective probably to secure the enemy planes and war supplies, so he ran the other way. "I-I... this is hell..." he told himself as he couldn't stand to see any more bloodshed. He was passing fields of bodies and it looked like genocide.

Satsuki was horrified, the villagers started killing themselves. She didn't think it were true but it was; the villagers were so afraid of rape and torture that they slit the throats of their children and then themselves.

The young woman ran into the jungle and got terrified as she started to hear the American soldiers shout their devilish western language. The raven ran and tripped; she tumbled down the jungle hill until she stopped near a cave. She slowly crawled into the dark crevasse, still holding the officers pistol and katana, 'I-I won't die...' she thought in determination as she rested against the cave wall, a bruise on her cheek. Her clothes and hair were ruffled beyond belief, and various cuts from tree branches and rocks had littered her gorgeous feminine body.

Outside the Americans were still shouting, "This tank is fucking broke, there's no fucking way we can fix it now! The engine is clogged, the cables are shot, and the track is too damaged in this mud!" A mechanic shouted as the commander nodded, "We'll return for it later, right now we have to destroy their escape boats, cmon!" He shouted as the four man tank team ran to the shores.

Satsuki gave a heavy sigh of relief as she was left alone. She began to wrap her cuts up with cloth from her kimono, "F-Fucking devils!" The raven exclaimed to herself as she fought past the pain.

Naruto ran through the jungle he had come upon, and jumped over rocks and fallen trees. He was truly an athlete as he parkoured past a fallen tree branch, sliding on the mud but making it through several natural obstacles as he kept running down this long hill, the battle not too far off making humongous explosion sounds in the distance.

The blonde eventually made it to the bottom of the hill and sighed as he walked next to a broken down American tank. "Looks like they ditched it to keep fighting..." he analyzed with a face palm.

He was going to keep going towards the beach but he heard Japanese yells, 'Ahh fuck, I have to hide!' The blonde thought in urgency.

He ran towards a nearby cave and hid by the entrance as several men ran by shouting orders. He could tell what they were saying as his parents had taught him his heritage well, "Find the American Pigs who left this metal heap here!" The commander shouted as his men yelled, "Hai!" And they jogged on.

Naruto released the breath he was holding as he relaxed and looked further into the cave. "Uh... Hi there..."

He was met with the barrel of a Japanese pistol. "Nambu pistol, model fourteen," the blonde spoke in Japanese, "Very nice, but old though, that's a twenty five year old gun..."

He walked further despite the gun shaking and ready to go off, and he stopped when he could see the culprit. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, brunette hair matched her dark midnight eyes. Her feminine body was enhanced by her decent assets and moonlit skin.

But she was bleeding and scared, and he felt bad that he was responsible for her fear. The women tensed when she heard his words, 'A Western rapist who knows the language?' She thought with a confused look.

He slowly went to her level right infront of her, and knocked the pistol out of her hands instantly. She retaliated with a gasp and went for her katana, Naruto thinking she was trying to kill him but he gasped when the blade pointed to her gut.

Right before the blade pierced the Raven's abdomen, he had his hand on the handle as the sword was shaking from the young woman's fear and anger, and Naruto's uneasiness at the situation.

"What do you want, you monster?!" Satsuki yelled in her native language. Naruto sighed and replied in her tongue, "Nothing but to see you safe, there's too much bloodshed already."

The brunette scoffed and gave him a rude smirk, "Your a half-breed." Naruto had a look of hurt on his face that made Satsuki feel guilty as he nodded. Kushinas mother being Irish had gotten with a Japanese man and had a family. Minato's father was German and had married a Japanese woman, so he was mixed with German and Japanese.

It didn't fair the blonde well in the friend department as many Japanese immigrant children had excluded him from their friend-groups and many white children were unaware of the pain they caused him when they made fun of oriental people's. He looked white, why would he get offended by their jokes?

He shook the momentary depression off as he looked at the woman and sighed, "Your hurt." He said in a statement more than a question.

Satsuki glared, "What of it mutt?!" Naruto still gripping the katana from hurting her pulled it from her as the raven shouted protests. He sheathed it on his belt and looked back up at her as she was trying to grab her pistol but he pulled her back.

"I don't want to hurt you! I want to help you!" Naruto said with a sad frown as the woman stared fury at him.

"Helping me would be to kill me." The brunette said with conviction. The blonde sighed, "You're young, you shouldn't die here."

Satsuki paused her anger and looked back up at the blonde with curiosity, "Y-Your young too."

Naruto nodded, "I was never ready for this, I only survived because someone very close to me protected me... I am too young for war."

Satsuki growled at the blonde, "Then why join your fellow rapists in combat!" She shouted as Naruto put his hand on his chin sarcastically, "Well it was this, or be in an internment camp with my father due to me being Japanese enough..."

Satsuki smirked, "You admit your countries horrible ways." Naruto looked at the girl with a frown, "Your government does the same to Chinese, Australian, Brit and American pow's, but atleast the Japanese in America aren't killed. Plus I believe freedom will win in the end, It's progress that I've come this far in rank, It's unusual for a mutt to be a marine, and your military dictatorship has gone too far, killing the Chinese, taking territory hungrily."

Satsuki scoffed at him, "Your a fool, you're country is on the path to conquest and you tolerate their racist abuse to you! You'll hand me over to your officers and then I'll get tortured and raped and hurt thanks to you."

Naruto sighed, "Look, I'll try to help get you off on a boat, you can go from there ok?"

He picked up the woman ignoring her protests and weak punches as he put the pistol she had aimed at him in his pocket. He walked out of the cave as she yelled at him, "Usuratonkachi, set me down now! I am from a royal family!"

Naruto paused in walking as he looked at her, Satsuki blushed at their closeness as he began walking again and decided to ask, "Say, why is a woman so important here on a battlefield instead of Tokyo or something?"

Satsuki felt like crying, "M-My father was here inspecting the defenses and he escaped last minute, but they left me..."

Naruto sighed, 'how do I say this..' he thought in confusion. "Satsuki-hime..." he said as she looked up at the Americans face suprised by his politeness and suffix.

He sighed more as he got them to the beach, "Your father, not only is he a major dickhead, but he and the rest of your family possibly did not make it..."

The raven scoffed and looked away in anger, "Your lying!" Naruto nodded in annoyance, "Yeah, whatever." the Blonde frowned, 'We've had this whole island blockaded, we've destroyed every enemy ship and boat passing through.' he thought this with a sad sigh as he continued to walk to the shore.

He found a Japanese cruiser boat still intact, "Here's where we separate princess, take care." He said as he set her down on the driving seat and pointed north west, "Japan's that way."

 **...**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
